Elsa's Christmas Story
by ElfenMagix
Summary: Be nice to others during the holiday seasons...


Much speculation has been written and discussed on the GsG forums about the Death of Elsa de Sica and Lauro. In my research, I found the following, if one takes it that some of the events on the GsG world in both the Manga and the Anime happens in parallel. For example, The Doll/Snow White parts that feature Triela, Payment/The Ice Cream in the Plaza that features Henrietta and Spider Lily amine episode that features Elsa de Sica- all occurred within a tiny space in time just before and during the Christmas holiday. If in tying them together, one can get a sense of what may have happened. This is my consolidation, and addition to the story.

Gunslinger Girl is ( c ) Yu Aida, as much of the elements of this fan fict is also ( c ) to him. Added elements in this fan fict is ( c ) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

**Three nights at a local bar before Christmas.**

For the past couple of hours, two men drank wine and discussed matters of work on a personal level and of their interactions. It seems that they would be part of a mission together and as such would be better if they put away personal differences to get the job done. The wine was there to make the discussion more easier to partake in.

Lauro: Unlike you, I don't want to get too involved with those things. I try not to think too much about them. I agree, the mechanical bodies are great. They'd hold your gun or go buy bread for you if you told them to do so. But you don't have to do anything for them. I wouldn't be able to work if I felt bad for all the children in Section Two. Oh, that's just my opinion. You should do what you think is best for you.

Jose: Say, Lauro… Why did you come to the Corporation?

Lauro: Because they pay well. I am going to need some money soon. Mechanical bodies are a lot of trouble… they provide us with all sorts of problems, don't you think?

Jose: We don't have enough people who'd take care of them, either.

Lauro: Heh, right on the spot.

Two days before Christmas 

The assignation of the Prefectual Police Director was a success even though Else failed in her part of the mission. She was overly excited, and uneasy as she saw how Jose and Henrietta interacted and compared it to how she and her handler interacts. In seeing how much of a difference there is between the two groups, Elsa becomes more upset at the prospect of how much her relationship seems to lack to the comparison of the other, thus her mind and emotions become preoccupied and lost in thought.

Lauro sees that Elsa is not her usual self and is making many mistakes, tells her to correct those mistakes before deciding to pull her out of the mission at the last second, replacing her with Jose, Henrietta's handler. At his immediate signal, as the Prefectual Police Director is escorted to the Police Station by his body guards, the assassination begins. First with Jose taking a shot at his shoulder, then Henrietta taking the killing blow to his head. Elsa could do little but stand there dumbfounded.

* * *

**Late Evening, Two Days after Christmas.**

On board a passenger ship at port, Jose stands alone at the deck railing. Henrietta goes out of the passenger quarters to find him, and does at the deck railing. He notices her as she arrives to him.

Jose: Henrietta

Henrietta: Could I… stand there with your?

Jose: We'll have to leave in 5 minutes. So hurry up. (a few seconds of silence) Tomorrow morning we'll be in Sicily.

Henrietta: Umm… Mr. Jose…

Jose: Yes?

Henrietta: Why are we going on a holiday?

Jose: We have been doing nothing but work. It would be fun to do something else.

Henrietta: To suddenly go off on a holiday, it's the first time I've ever done that.

Jose: The chief granted my request.

Henrietta: Did something happened?

Jose: Elsa was killed.

Henrietta: Elsa was…

Jose: They found her body yesterday morning. She was with Lauro when they were ambushed. They have yet to catch the perpetrators. Its just a matter of time.

Henrietta: What happened to Lauro?

Jose: Lauro was also killed.

Henrietta: I see.

Jose: Henrietta…

Henrietta: I'm glad though… When Else is with Mr. Lauro, she isn't lonely.

Elsa's body was found early yesterday morning… The Day After Christmas Morning.

* * *

**Christmas Day.**

Triela returns from her mission days ago of recovering the former mob boss Mario Possi, its been an uneventful past few days for her. Henrietta and Elsa (as it would seem for Elsa) were winding down from their mission of assassinating the police chief. In the normal scope of things, the cyborg children of Section Two were receiving gifts from their handlers, all accept 2- Henrietta and Else. Jose had something planned for Henrietta later in the day, Lauro was being his cold unemotional self to Elsa. In seeing how this day must be something special in gift giving, Elsa was getting more lost in her thoughts and emotions. Even with her conditioning being the tightest of all the cyborgs, except perhaps Ricco, the bonds of those restraints were beginning to break.

In speaking to the other cyborgs, something that Elsa had never done before, she finds out that this is Christmas day- a religious holiday usually celebrated by gifts and card giving to friends and loved ones. Thus far, Lauro had not even stepped in to see how she was doing. After much of the day had passed away into the late afternoon, Elsa calls Lauro on his SWA cell phone. It rings for a couple of times before someone answers.

Elsa: Hello, Lauro?

Lauro: Elsa? Is there a problem?

Elsa: I need to speak with you. Can you come by later tonight?

Lauro: Tonight? Yes of course. By the way, I almost forgot something.

Elsa (getting her hopes up): What is it?

Lauro: We have a mission tomorrow. Don't mess up like you did with the last one.

Elsa (getting depressed): I promise not to mess up, Mr. Lauro.

Lauro: Good. I'll pick you up later tonight then.

Lauro hangs up the phone without even saying a salutation or seasons greeting.

Elsa takes the cell phone off her ear and looks at it. As a tear ran down her cheek, she presses the 'Call Cancel' button, ending the call on her end. She walks over to the chair in her room, having barrowed a few items from Claes and Triela next door to her. From these items, she makes a small Christmas card for Lauro which she puts into her inside coat pocket. She goes back to her table and chair to work on her sidearm: SIG P229. She only goes out to use the bathroom and to eat at the cafeteria, other than that her day was spent sitting alone in her room. She puts the gun in her holster on the back of her belt she wears when done, complete with a full magazine of 9mm rounds.

Lauro spends the day taking care of giving gifts for friends and family, taking up much of his time. He arrives to the compound at 8pm, but was called away to the administrative offices to deal with tomorrow's mission. He is not finished with hammering out the details until after 10:30pm, Elsa continues to wait patiently for him in her room. He arrives, knocking on her door, then opening it with his key. Elsa turns to see him.

Lauro: You wanted to talk about something?

Elsa: Can you take to that park you first took me took too when we first met?

Lauro: Cant you say what you want in here?

Elsa: I don't want the other cyborgs or the monitoring devices listening in.

Lauro: Is this that personal?

Elsa: Yes it is.

Lauro: Did you get your period or something? I can get…

Elsa: No… Its not that… Its something I have to tell you… Please, take me there?

Lauro spends his time thinking before giving an answer.

Lauro: Get dressed. I'll be waiting in my Land Rover for you.

Lauro leaves and closes the door behind him before she could say take 'Thank You.'

The ride to the park was a long and quiet one. Just across town, but with late Christmas shoppers and holiday travelers, makes a 20 minute trip take more than twice as long. Lauro can be heard cursing the delays. The finally arrive at the park after 11:20, after Lauro parks his car in the park's parking lot. They step out of the car and walk down a path into the park. Halfway onto the path, Lauro asks Elsa what was on her mind.

Lauro: And? What do you want? Bringing me all the way here?

Elsa: Lauro, do you remember this park?

Lauro: Huh?

Elsa: This is where you gave me my name, Elsa de Sica…

Lauro: Oh, did I? I'm surprised you remembered something like that.

Elsa: It's something important. I'll never forget it. It's a precious treasure I received from you, Lauro. I'll never forget it.

Lauro: Was that what you wanted to talk to me about? Lets go back. We have to wake up early tomorrow.

Lauro starts to walk back to the car.

Elsa (as Lauro passes her, she thinks to herself, talking to herself, just barely audible): This is where I received my name…

Elsa turns around and starts following him. After several steps, she stops, raises her gun, aiming it to the back of Lauro's head, then fires a round to it. Lauro falls dead on the ground. Blood from his wound begins to pools pool around his head. She stands there for a moment and looks at his dead body for several moments as the smoke clears out from her weapon into the cold night air. In the few seconds the smoke clears out, she draws the weapon to her right eye, holding it with both hands. She hesitates for a moment, drawing in her last breathe before pressing the trigger with her thumb. The bullet enters into her skull, traumatizing the brain and killing her.

Less than 100 yards away, a mechanical witness to the scene; Lauro's Land Rover. In the back compartment where tools and other items are stored, a wrapped and decorated box, about the size of milk crate. Inside were various things for someone special: clothes, candies and a couple of stuffed toys. A tag on the box said:

"Merry Christmas Elsa.

From Lauro."


End file.
